


Snail Mail

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steve is away on a mission, he receives a letter from Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snail Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20237120037/steve-felt-as-if-he-hadnt-been-home-in-years).

Steve felt as if he hadn’t been home in years. Missions for S.H.I.E.L.D could be long-term and dangerous, with little to no access to a telephone. Even when he was inside, Steve squinted automatically against the sun. He was tired and lonely and wanted nothing more than to get home already. He missed the warmth of the bed he shared with Tony, and the cleansing heat of a decent shower; more than anything, he missed going to bed with Tony and having someone to spend the night with.

He was already imagining Tony’s reaction to those thoughts when one of his fellow agents came into the room with a delivery. “A letter for you, captain,” the agent said.

He passed a small envelope into Steve’s hand and nodded in respect before leaving. Steve frowned at the paper. Deep undercover and hidden in the middle of nowhere, he had great doubts about what delivery service might run all the way out here. Nonetheless, he took it over to the desk in his room and sat down, staring at it.

It looked as though it had travelled a long way to be here; folded and grubby, the envelope had travelled as much as Steve had. He recognised the hand-writing on the front, fast and messy. Tony seemed to type words more than he wrote them long-hand, but Steve recognised it all the same.

He ripped open the envelope and pulled open the letter within, unfolding it to be greeted with a full page of Tony’s hand-writing.

_Steve,_

_I gave this letter to one of your body-suit wearing thugs before you headed out. If you’re not back here in two weeks, he’s under strict instructions to hand this over. So, if you’re reading this, we’re faced with three options:_

_1) Two weeks have passed and you’re still playing the hero in the middle of nowhere.  
2) You’re already back home and I gave you the letter anyway.  
3) You’re a filthy pick-pocket and stole the envelope from the poor guy the moment you left America._

_Personally, I’m betting on number 3. I know what you’re like.  
_  
Reading through the letter, as Tony moved on to talk about everything and nothing, Steve smiled to himself and felt a familiar, happy ache in the centre of his chest. He wanted to go home. He wanted to have Tony with him once more. At the end of the letter, in Tony’s hardly-legible scrawl, there was a set of words that made his chest clench.  
 _  
I love you. You know that already, so I don’t bother saying it much. I love you. So come back home safe, you dolt._

_Tony._

He was coming back safe and he was coming back soon. He needed to see that idiot’s smile once more.


End file.
